


Proof

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Grad Student Castiel, Grad Student Dean, Graduate School, M/M, STD tests, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"See? We've been doing this for months now, I can't just keep leaving beat-up pieces of graph paper for you. I gotta be creative here."</i>
</p>
<p>A timestamp for Astrolabe (by Winter_of_our_Discontent and ReluctantAbandon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts), [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astrolabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348812) by [reluctantabandon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon), [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



> If you have not read [Astrolabe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3348812/chapters/7326794), which _I did not write_ , this will make no sense. Go read Astrolabe first (which you should do anyhow).
> 
> Many thanks to Winter and RA for building such a pretty sandbox and letting me play in it. And extra thanks to Winter for providing me with a post-it in Cas's handwriting. :)

 

[Cas: DEAN WINCHESTER]

[Cas: EVERYONE WHO WALKS PAST MY CARREL NOW KNOWS YOUR HIV STATUS.]

[Cas: What on earth convinced you that leaving this here would be a good idea?]

[Dean: I'm clean, what do I care who knows? :kissing emoji:]

[Cas: THAT IS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT.]

 

"Aw, c'mon, Cas. I thought it was sweet, leavin' it there for you just like the good old days." 

"The good old days of two weeks ago? Sweet is a handwritten note with a cookie attached to it, Dean, not a printout from the clinic."

Dean hummed as he nuzzled below Cas's ear. "Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. You got to your carrel, dragging your heavy-ass bag with all your shit, nothing to look forward to but hours of work. And then you saw that, and you knew I'd been thinking about you, right?"

Castiel huffed, but Dean could feel him relaxing. "I suppose."

"See? We've been doing this for months now, I can't just keep leaving beat-up pieces of graph paper for you. I gotta be creative here."

"Creative." Cas raised an eyebrow, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "That's your idea of being creative?"

"Well, no, but let's head back to your bedroom and I'll show you my idea of creative."

"I walked right into that, didn't I?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Dean murmured as he kissed Cas's neck and pushed him lightly toward the hallway.

\---

**Two days later…**

 

[Talk to Chuck.]

 

Dean plucked the post-it from the surface of his desk and frowned at it. First off, if Cas found something of Dean's, it wasn't like he needed to leave it for him at the library anymore. Second, they'd just been texting ten minutes ago; why hadn't Cas mentioned that Dean needed to pick something up from Chuck then? Heck, he must have left this note last night, right before heading over to _Dean's_ place to spend the night with _Dean_.

Whatever it was, if it involved Chuck, Dean was wary.

 

[Dean: Dude, why are you sending me to Chuck?]

[Dean: I'm worried. Should I be worried?]

 

He sat down and started working, but when fifteen minutes went by without a reply he stood up with a sigh and made his way to the Information desk.

"Apparently I'm supposed to talk to you about something?" Dean leaned his elbows on the desk nonchalantly, but when he saw the manic grin that spread across Chuck's face he straightened up real quick.

Chuck shoved aside some books to get at a stack of paper. Dean managed to fit the puzzle pieces together just a second too late, because Chuck was already waving one of the papers in his face.

"CONGRATULATIONS, DEAN WINCHESTER!" Chuck bellowed, earning glares from every side (especially Dean's). "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS OFFICIALLY STD-FREE!"

Chuck shouted something else, including a word that sounded suspiciously like "buttsex," but Dean didn't quite catch it because he'd already snatched the paper away and was stalking off, halfway down the corridor.

When he got to a secluded corner, he pulled out his phone. He didn't bother with a text.

"Hello, Dean."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, that is the general idea."

"Involving Chuck in this? That is low, Cas. Real low."

"Does that mean I win?"

Dean laughed. "Win? Oh, Castiel, I thought you were smarter than that. The only way to win this game is not to play, and instead you've chosen to escalate. There will be consequences."

"I don't suppose they'd be sexy consequences, would they?" Cas finally sounded a little unsure of himself.

"Oh, no. They will not be sexy, and they will happen when you least expect them." Dean had a lifetime of prank wars to draw on. He would not be bested.

"…Okay, but the clean test results themselves—surely those merit some sexy consequences?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

 


End file.
